1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a nanowire structure and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional planar metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor has difficulty when scaling down to 65 nm and below. Therefore the non-planar transistor technology such as fin field effect transistor (FinFET) technology that allows smaller size and higher performance is developed to replace the planar MOS transistor. For example, dual-gate FinFET device, tri-gate FinFET device, and omega-FinFET device have been provided. Furthermore, gate-all-around (GAA) nanowire FET device is progressed for achieving the ongoing goals of high performance, low cost, increased miniaturization of integrated circuit components, and greater packaging density of integrated circuits.